Together
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: Even after five years, things are still the same and Kuroko confesses things the only way he knows how. One-shot. Shounen-Ai. Light Kagami/Kuroko.


**Because I tend to slack off on my ongoing stories to do one-shots this thing was born. Seriously, I need to stop. I have one chapter left for a Gintama story and I really don't want to write it. Anyways, enjoy and review when you're done!  
**

**Setting:** Kuroko no Basuke Universe, 5 years later.**  
Pairings:** Kagami/Kuroko**  
Warnings: **This DOES contain homosexuality, though it is brief. If this disturbs you or is not your thing, you don't have to read it. No one is forcing you.**  
Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.

* * *

Midorima had no idea how he ended up in a family diner with the other Generation of Miracle players. He recalled heading home from his college class (he majored in medical science in hopes of being a doctor) and running into Kise. Kise dragged him (and Kuroko too- it turned out here was there too...) Next thing he knew, he ended up here.

Momoi was sitting between Akashi and Aomine, Kuroko across from his first light, Midorima across Momoi, and Kise across Akashi. Murasakibara had a chair tagged at the end next to Kuroko and Aomine.

"What a coincidence, that we're all here together." Akashi remarked, his tone saying otherwise. '_You definitely planned this and had Kise help_,' was the thought that ran through Midorima's , Aomine's, and Kuroko's minds at the same time.

"It is," Kise excitedly bounced in his chair; at twenty-one years of age, his was still as excitable as ever. "It's been five years already!"

"So," Murasakibara asked as he munched on fries from his plate, "What's everyone been up to?"

"I'm starting my new job next month!" Kise grinned.

"And what is it- a modeling job?" Aomine snorted.

"No. I'm going to be a pilot." If anyone were to fall out of their seats, it would be now. Yet, this is the GoM we're talking about, so they settled for a simple: "WHAT!?" Kise's grin grew. "I just got the call today saying the international airport would like me to work for them."

"Congratulations Kise-kun," Kuroko remarked, sipping on a vanilla shake.

"Kise-kun, work hard," Momoi smiled.

"Thanks, I will," Kise nodded, "what about you Momoi?"

"M-me?" She stuttered. One could only blink when she turned a beet red and her gaze moved to Akashi. The redhead himself smirked.

"She's dating me," He nonchalantly said. This time, Aomine and Kise fell out of their chairs.

"B-b-but what about Kurokocchi?" Kise couldn't stop looking between the two. All he could think was: how?

"You didn't know? Testu-kun is-" Momoi stopped when she felt a light kick on her shin. Kuroko idly sipped his shake with the deadpan expression.

"...What about Kuroko?" Midorima spoke up for the first time.

"I'm a kindergarten teacher." Kuroko interrupted Momoi, who opened her mouth to respond.

"Really?" Kise asked.

"I can see that," Murasakibara nodded, imagining the details.

"Aomine-kun, what about you?" The shadow asked.

"Me?" Aomine blinked, "I, uh, became a police officer half a month ago."

"Congrats to you," Akashi smirked, and Aomine could only nod- suddenly feeling sheepish. "And you- Midorima?"

"I'm still in college," The green-haired man fiddled with a silver pocket watch- today's lucky item. "I'm studying to be a doctor."

"Pft," Kise and Momoi giggled.

"What?" He irritably snapped.

"No, it's just I imagine you telling your patients to watch their horoscope to insure a healthy life." Kise snickered.

"I think it's nice- helping people," Kuroko input. Midorima blushed in embarrassment.

"Haha, he's blushing!" Aomine chucked. He ducked when silverware was tossed at his head. "Okay, okay, my bad!"

"And," Midorima pushed up his glasses, "what about you, Murasakibara?"

"Hmm," The purple-haired man hummed, taking a fry from his plate. "I'm working in a bakery right now...but the professional basketball league wants me to play for them."

"What?" Everyone (minus Akashi and Kuroko) yelled. Murasakibara, who had little interest in basketball, was being asked to go pro? ..._huh_?

"So what will you say?" Kuroko asked.

"I'm thinking of declining," munching on another fry, he tilted his head, "I'd rather be a pastry chef and make sweets."

"Why waste such a good deal?" Aomine opposed.

"I think it's whatever he wants to do, right?" Momoi smiled. The sweets-lover nodded. "Then whatever you decide to do, I think you'll do fine."

"...Thank you." He moved his gaze to Akashi, "Aka-chin what about you?"

"I have a shogi tournament in two weeks. I'll win, like always." Akashi responded win a smirk.

"Except for when you lost to Tetsu..." Aomine absent-mindlessly mumbled. He instantly regretted it when the atmosphere seemed to drop a few degrees. Akashi looked ready to use a butter knife to kill (hell- even a _spoon_ would do) and Aomine was ready to bolt when a cell phone buzzed, interrupting the murder about to take place. Kuroko pulled out the phone, and flipped it open.

"Yes?" He asked. The table became quiet.

"_Hey, where are you_?" A voice filtered through the phone, the others could faintly make out what it was saying. "_I thought you said we were meeting at seven when I got off work._"

"I'm sorry. I forgot." Kuroko blinked. The voice chuckled,

"_That's rare. It's usually me. So where are you?_" The shadow looked out the window, and replied,

"Look to your left." The Generation of Miracles looked out the window on their right to see Kagami Taiga staring back. The man outside the window almost dropped the phone when Kise grinned and waved, and Kuroko gave him a wave as well.

"_...Why are you with the Generation of Miracles?_"

"We ran into each other," Kuroko looked to the others, "Excuse me a moment." Placing his phone on the table, Kuroko got up and left. The group watched him join the other outside the window.

"_Geez, Tetsuya_," the static-y voice of Kagami sounded, "_I can't believe you forgot._" Tetsuya? They were on a first name basis? Moreover, where did his voice come from? They each noted Kuroko's phone on the table. Did they both forget to end the call?

"We should turn it off," Momoi suggested. They nodded, but none of them made the move to do so. Instead, Kise pulled the phone to the middle and each listened closely while discreetly looking out the window.

"_Sorry, Taiga-kun_." Kuroko used his first name too? "_I was kidnapped by Kise-kun._"

"Kurokocchi," Kise whined. Aomine elbowed him to shut up.

"_Geez_," Kagami sighed.

"_I'm sorry,_" Kuroko apologized again.

"_No, don't worry about it._" Kagami smiled. "_It's been a few years since you've seen them._"

"_Yea. Everyone has changed._"

"_From here they look the same._"

"_They are the same._"

"_You just said they were different._"

"_They're both._" They heard Kagami sigh at the answer.

"_Anyway, I'd you didn't want to go tonight, I'll let you hang out with them and meet you at home._"

"They live together?" Aomine looked confused. Kise elbowed him back.

"_No, it's alright. Just let me say goodbye_." The Generation of Miracles (and one analytical manager) all turned dark red at what happened next: Kagami pressed his lips against Kuroko's.

"_I'll be here._" Each member tried to right themselves when Kuroko sauntered back over to the table and picked up his phone.

"Excuse me, everyone, but I must be going. Good night," The shadow gave a small bow, a sly look passing through his eyes for a brief second. They watched Kuroko and Kagami leave.

"Did...Tetsu do that on purpose?" Aomine asked after five minutes of silence.

"That...was a joke right?" Midorima pushed up his glasses, suppressing the red on his face.

"No, it wasn't," Momoi smiled, "Kagami-kun and Tetsu-kun have been together for a year now."

"Wait, really?" Kise looked shocked.

"Well when you asked me about Tetsu-kun earlier, I was about to tell you but he kicked my shin."

"So...was that his way of telling us?" Murasakibara raised an eyebrow.

"Probably. I'm the only one who knew," Momoi shrugged.

"Jeez, why couldn't he just tell us?" Aomine huffed.

"It's his way of communicating," Akashi noted.

"What a roundabout way." Midorima frowned. They all agreed.

* * *

"So, what did you mean when you said everyone is changed but the same?" Kagami asked his partner, as the two headed down the sidewalk.

"Everyone is different. Kise-kun is giving up modeling to be a pilot. Aomine-kun is a police officer. Midorima-kun is going to be a doctor. Momoi-san is with Akashi-kun, who is playing in shogi tournaments. Murasakibara-kun is working in a bakery."

"Hmm," Kagami gave a nod, "So how are they still the same?"

"It felt like we just saw each other yesterday, not five years ago."

"Well, that's 'cause you're all friends, isn't it?" Kagami shrugged, "That's why it felt like no time passed at all." Kuroko stared at Kagami. While everyone grew up and changed, it would still be back to when they were together years ago.

As long as they had those bonds, they'd always be connected; _together_.

"...Taiga-kun can be pretty insightful from time to time."

"Hey!"

_Fin._


End file.
